Forgotten
by Stars on Wings
Summary: Dawn and Paul have been going out for a year now, but when Paul gets in to a car accident, he loses all his memories of Dawn. What will she do when she has to have him fall in love with her... all over again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaboration story done with the help of Rosalie Bane! :)**

**Author's note: ****Italics mean thoughts.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"Alright! At Six? Restaurant at Veilstone. Gotcha." I replied on the phone, while I held up the phone with my shoulder and adjusted the diamond necklace around my neck.

"Yeah. You better be there, troublesome, I reserved it just for us." Paul said playfully.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I giggled, and sprayed some strawberry perfume in the air and walked through it.

"Alright. Be there on time." Paul reminded.

"Don't worry! Everything's okay!" I assured, repeating my motto.

"You know, it just makes me worry even more." Paul teased.

"Oh alright. See you at six." I replied back, and hung up.

When I exited out of the house, I was wearing a strapless blue dress, the same color as my eyes and hair, and blue high heels. I also had a light blue purse, with my phone and extra necessities for emergencies.

Oh, you might have noticed that almost everything I own is blue. And for the record, no, I didn't dye my hair blue. It's a natural type of blue. Same with my eyes and maybe it's just coincidence that my eyes are the same color as my hair. But I have been in love with the color blue since… Forever.

"Mom! I'm going out!" I shouted to the living room, where my mom was watching her soap operas.

"Okay honey, come back before eleven!" She called, giving me permission to go.

I got in my blue convertible, and revived the engine, making a satisfying roar.

I drove for a while, until I got to Veilstone, and approached the area that Paul was talking about.

Looking at my phone for directions, I turned to the restaurant's parking lot entrance.

But then a man waved his hands to get my attention, and I looked up at him.

"Sorry, but this parking lot is full. Can you go to the one that's next door?" The man apologized, and I nodded.

"Alright, thanks!" I drove out of the parking lot, and then parked on the street across the restaurant.

I locked my car, and walking to the crosswalk, I waited until the stoplight turned green.

Across the street, I saw a familiar purple headed male.

"Paul!" I waved across the street, but the sound of cars consumed the sound. But he still noticed me as he smiled; something that is very rare of him.

I smiled back, and waited a little longer for the lights to change.

After a while, I looked up, and saw that the lights had changed already, and that Paul had already crossed the crosswalk half-way.

I saw Paul flick his hair, showing his onyx eyes, as black met blue.

I took a step in to the crosswalk, when I heard a thump, and a scream. Coming from my own mouth. What just happened?

It was as if time had stopped. A truck came and hit him. Paul. Then the truck swerved and ran off, a dent in the front of the truck. Paul flew off to the middle of the intersection, and he lay still, unable to move.

I felt my legs move towards him, and even though cars honked at me, I ignored their presence and bent down and reached for him.

No…

A tear trickled down my face, and soon, an ambulance came.

Their voices became a blur, as they put Paul on a stretcher, and lifted him up.

I felt my voice crying out, holding his body, refusing to let go. Soon, the paramedics took me inside the ambulance too.

The white sheets that covered Paul's body was tinted red, and I knew we hadn't been inside for a long time, but it did feel like it.

Soon Paul was taken down a long hallway, and I couldn't help but repeatedly call out his name.

Then Paul entered a room, and when I tried to enter, a man pushed me back.

"Ma'am, you cannot enter here." The man told me, and I crumpled to the floor.

A red light lit up, glaring at me angrily. Every time I looked at it, it was a reminder of what could happen.

I took out my phone and called Reggie, Paul's brother. He picked up on the third ring.

"Dawn! How are you?" Reggie greeted cheerfully.

Tears started to flow down, and I started blubbering uncontrollably.

"Paul… He… I don't know…" I sobbed, and took a tissue from nearby and blew my nose.

"Dawn, where are you?" Reggie said patiently.

"Veilstone hospital." I tried to stop my tears, but then gasps started coming out wildly, and then I coughed violently.

"I'll be there soon." Reggie promised, and hung up.

I sat in the chair, and saw the clock ticking away, indicating that it was 6:49.

After about fifty tissues later, Reggie appeared, and sat next to me.

"It's okay Dawn. Let it all out." Reggie assured, and I cried in to his chest, as he held me like Paul would when he hugged me, but it wasn't the same.

"Now, can you explain from the beginning?" Reggie asked when I had calmed down a little.

"Well… I was going to meet Paul at a restaurant. A man told me to park across the street, so I was waiting for the stoplight to change, but…" The memory flashed through my head, and a sob got caught in my throat. "Then a truck hit him, and then he got hurt really badly…"

Reggie sighed. "He's strong. He'll be able to survive."

I wiped away my tears, and looked up at the clock. 7:20. Putting my hands together, I put them over my heart. _Please let Paul be alright…_

My brain started to wander off; and I remembered the day that Paul asked me out. It had been so unexpected, and even though I had liked him for a while, I thought he was just a type of guy who kept to himself, never showed his emotions. When he did ask me out though, he had caught me by surprise; I didn't expect him to even talk to me, much less than ask me out. But I knew that his friends had been dropping hints, but I didn't take any notice of it until the day he asked me out.

When he did ask me out, it was one that still brings a smile to my face, even right now, despite the situation. Since I coordinate with pokemon instead of having them fight against each other, he had asked some of his coordinating friends to help teach his pokemon some moves in coordination. He had his Honchkrow create a dark haze, and caused me to not see the area around me. Then he had Gliscor blow away all the haze. He appeared in front of me, and then asked me out. "Will you go out with me?" His voice echoed in my head. I answered by giving him a hug, and I remembered that was the first time I had ever seen him smile. "You are the only reason my world shines." Paul had said, and Weavile had done ice shard in the air, making it look like there were sparkles in the air.

"It's… Beautiful…" I said, awestruck at the view. But Paul just shook his head, and gazed in to my eyes. "You're the only thing that's beautiful in this world."

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Dawn, the surgery is finished." Reggie informed.

I flew out of my seat, and Reggie had to catch me from falling. I glanced at the light that was once red, and now was off.

But when we were about to enter the surgery room, a doctor stepped out of the double doors, and removed some disposable gloves.

"What's wrong, doctor?" Reggie asked first.

The doctor sighed. "I have bad news, and good news."

"Reggie spoke again. No news is good news. But let's hear the good news first."

The doctor coughed before starting again. "The good news is that our patient has a broken arm and leg, and his bleeding was mainly from scrapes, and he will survive." I let out the breath that I had been holding, and the heavy feeling in my heart finally disappeared. The doctor cleared his throat, indicating that he was not finished.

"The bad news? The boy… he's in a coma." He concluded.

"A… Coma? For how long?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"He was breathing, but he didn't receive any responses of pain, even though he was in a painful state. We ran some brain scans, and we found out that he was in a coma." The doctor informed.

"Can we go see him?" Reggie asked.

"You may. But careful, he's hooked up to many wires, and if you even accidently trip on one, or disconnect one, it can lead to death for the patient." The doctor warned.

I nodded and entered the double doors, and I noticed it wasn't a very big room; and in the middle of the room was Paul.

I almost couldn't recognize him; his head was covered in bandages, his left leg and right arm was casted, and tubes covered most of his body. I went closer to him, watching out for the tubes that connected to various machines, and took a look at his face.

He still had a frown etched on his face, and he had various cuts, but thankfully, minor cuts around his cheeks, and they were healing too. I found an area where his skin was undisturbed by injuries, and kissed his cheeks lightly.

"I love you, Paul." I whispered in his ear. When I had said this, the heart monitor started to beep a slight bit faster, and then slowed down to its original heartbeat.

"It's nice to know that you're still listening." I murmured, and I smiled.

Reggie just stared at his brother, the trainer who was so strong, now in a hospital bed.

"You know, I was really worried about you." I started, my eyes tearing up again. "I know you told me not to cry, but I couldn't help it. Maybe that's why you're stronger than me. I knew I could always lean on you for support." I let another tear slip out again. "But I guess right now, I have to stand alone."

The heart monitor continued to beep in a monotonous sound, and it became a continuous reminder that he was still alive, even for a second.

I don't remember how long I was in there, but Reggie had to take care of his pokemon at home, and then left for a while. Even though I had school, and I worked a part time job at a café, I couldn't bring myself to be away from Paul.

I felt my eyes begin to droop, and my head beginning to nod off, as I sat in the chair near Paul. Reggie sat in another chair next to me, and I shook my head in attempt to try and shake away the sleepiness.

"Dawn. You're tired. Go home, I'll watch Paul now." Reggie told me, but I just shook my head.

"Paul would want you to rest as well. It's fine; I took a nap while I was taking care of my pokemon. And besides, you have school tomorrow." Reggie persuaded, showing me his phone. The time showed that it was nine in the morning, and that it was Sunday morning. I had been in the hospital room for more about fifteen hours.

"Its fine, Reggie. Besides, if I go home, my mom would probably yell at me, asking me why I didn't come home." I sighed. I checked my own phone, and surprisingly, I didn't have any missed calls. I expected about thirty from my mom. But I did get a few messages- mostly from May. I decided to check on her later.

"I called your mom at eight yesterday telling her about Paul." Reggie informed.

I sighed. At least she understood.

"Just take a long rest; you can come back right after." Reggie assured, waving me out the door.

I was dead tired by the time I got home, and when I woke up, it was already the next day.

"Dawn, you need to go to school." My mom's voice rung in my head.

"No. I'm not going without Paul." I groaned, rubbing my eyes together.

I heard my mom sigh, and then leave the room. As soon as she left the room, I stood up, and changed out of my pajamas; ones that consisted of a Piplup tank top and a pair of short sweatpants. I wore my usual outfit: a dark blue tank top and a pink mini skirt. But this time, I wore pink sneakers instead of the pink go-go boots that I normally wear.

I typed in a few numbers, and then held the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I tied my shoes.

"Hello? Dewdrop Café?" I called. A familiar voice answered me.

"May? What are you doing there? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I skipped yesterday, and Ms. Gardenia said that if I miss another shift, then she said I would get fired! And I love working here!" May sighed.

"Alright, well I have some things to tell you, so I'm going to go on my shift." I announced, and heard a squeal of delight on the other line.

"I thought I was going to die of boredom!" May laughed. "You better get here quickly!"

I sighed and muttered good bye, then exited the house.

_Should I visit Paul?_ The question echoed in my head as I drove to my part time job. _I'll see him after._ I told myself, and parked in the employees corner, behind the café.

I changed in to my maid outfit, which was a black and white dress with a white headband, and white sneakers.

"Dawn!" May embraced me in a tight hug, and I had to say, her hugs were deathly.

After I had caught my breath, a customer had called me up to serve them. In the café, you could choose who serves you, but with a fee.

"I should go on ahead." I sighed.

I approached the table and served a mid-30 year old man, who ordered a tea and some Belgian pancakes for breakfast.

"Belgian pancakes!" I shouted the order to the chef in the kitchen.

"Alright, so tell me; what happened yesterday? You didn't reply to my text messages, or my calls?" May wailed, and I sat her down on a chair in the back, while keeping an eye on my customer.

"Well, you know how I told you how I was going on a date with Paul?" I whispered.

"Yeah… How did it go?" May smiled. "I still think that you two are too cute together."

"Well… Paul got in a car accident. I stayed with him for the whole entire night, and I just got back last night." I sighed.

"WHAT?" May screeched, as she knocked over the table in response.

"May!" I sighed, putting up the knocked-down table.

I went to serve the man, and he happily took the food while I refilled his water. "Have a nice meal!" I said cheerfully, but inside, I felt hollow and empty.

"So what happened?" May asked as soon as she calmed down.

"Paul's in a coma right now. He received surgery, but the doctors said he slipped in to a coma. I don't know when he's going to wake up." I felt tears sliding down my face, and May embraced me in another hug, but more gentle this time.

I let the tears flow down my face, and May handed me a tissue.

"I don't even know how he is right now." I coughed, and then drank a gulp of water that May offered me.

"He's a tough person. He'll probably make it." May assured me, and I sighed.

"I don't even know anymore." I shook my head.

May then clapped her hands together, which meant that she had an idea.

"Let's go see Paul together!" May exclaimed, and grabbed both of my hands.

"Huh?" My eyes opened wide.

"We can go see him! We get our paychecks today, so we can buy some flowers for him as well!" May smiled, pleased at the idea.

I smiled. "That would be good."

"Good? That would be great!" May grinned.

"Fine, then let's go see him after our shift." I agreed.

I stood up to collect the man's finished food, and he gave me my tip; about thirty dollars. Normally I would have been excited, but it seemed like the incident had sucked the happiness out of me.

"Have a nice day!" I said in my normal cheerful tone.

I sighed, and went to the back of the restaurant, and took out my phone.

I hit Reggie's number, and waited for the dial tone to stop ringing. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Reggie?" I croaked, my voice cracking all of a sudden.

"You want to know about Paul, right?" Reggie was more of an older brother that I never had; Paul had always said that he was annoying and always nosy, but I thought he was just a caring and loving brother.

I nodded, but then realized that it was a call. "Yes." I replied.

"Well, the doctor had to give him another check up, and he seems fine." Reggie reported.

"Is he… Awake?" I asked.

Reggie sighed. "No. The doctors said that they don't know when he's going to wake up."

My shoulders sagged slightly. I had hoped that for some miraculous reason, Paul was awake, or that this was just all a joke.

"Okay Reggie. Did you eat anything?" I questioned.

"Yeah. One of the nurses offered me some food, free of charge. You know how expensive hospital food can get!" Reggie exclaimed.

"I guess so. Thanks, Reggie." I let out a small smile, and hung up when Reggie did.

"Dawn! You've got three more requests!" May called back.

I quickly took their orders, and shouted them in to the kitchen. I saw May attend to the people who wanted their food to-go, and greeted them with a smile.

_Did I look that happy when Paul was around?_

I was instantly plunged in to my own thoughts. People thought Paul was a cold-hearted, unforgiving person. He had been many people's rival for long periods of time, and never lost a battle. He treated his pokemon differently than other trainers; instead of praising them when they successfully completed a move or when they had won a battle, he would just order them around. He also had the tenancy to snap at others, when they didn't do what he wanted. He also didn't smile at all. When others greeted him in the classroom, he wouldn't acknowledge their presence, or just frown upon them. So people just defined him as an unsocial person.

People said that because of me, he changed. He started treating his pokemon better; giving them the poffins I gave to him. I also had him smile more often, as if my happiness and cheerfulness rubbed off on him. He started to acknowledge other people's presences, winning the hearts of many girls. But all he had said was that he was only interested in me. His life changed to a whole new level because of me- from pokemon, to people.

"Dawn! You've got a customer calling for you!" May shouted back, snapping me out of my thoughts. Picking up the water jug, I poured some water in to the customer's cup.

"Would you like anything else?" I asked, putting on a disguised happy voice.

"No, thank you though." The female smiled, and continued eating her omelet. It was about lunch time now, around the time when my shift would end.

"Dawn, I've got bad news." May said grimly when I had finished taking care of all the customer's requests.

"What is it? Is it about Paul?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No. Ms. Gardenia said that we have to stay for another shift; the person that was supposed to come about now said that she couldn't do it right now, and switched her shift.

"You fine with it?" I said, while cleaning a table.

"I'm fine. When's visiting time for the hospital though?" May questioned.

"I think until nine." I replied, and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Then we have plenty of time to get ready." May announced. "But we would be dead tired."

"I don't care, as long as I get to see Paul." I said simply, and left to take care of a payment.

"Love," May exhaled. "They can really make a person crazy for each other."

"How's this?" May offered. As soon as our shift was over, which was at about eight, we went in a flower shop, and we were picking out flowers for Paul. We could pick our own flowers, and May had just handed me some roses, and put them in front of nose for me to smell.

"Umm, they're okay." I admitted.

"Okay isn't enough!" I head May exasperate.

"What about these? I picked up purple lavenders and blue forget-me-nots.

"Because of your hair colors, I'm guessing?" May put a hand to her hips.

"Yeah. So it can symbolize something as well." I smiled, thinking of Paul's unusual hair coloring- one of the things that made him so intriguing.

I took them to the cashier, and found them to be $14.99. I paid with a $20 dollar cash, and got change back.

"Would you like me to put a free balloon of your choice?" The lady showed me three balloons. One said "You're the best!" Another said, "Great Job!" The last one said, "I love you!"

"I'll get the third one." I decided, and the lady blew up the balloon with a helium tank and stuck the balloon in the middle of the flowers.

"Have a nice day!" The store owner called back, and I gave a slight wave as May and I exited the store.

"What hospital is he located in?" May chewed her bubble gum, and took out another pack from her purse. "Want one?" She offered.

I shook my head and answered her. "Veilstone Hospital."

May just nodded, while I parked the car in the Visitor Section.

"Reggie said Paul was moved to room 902." I said, while May clicked on the elevator button to go up. I held the flowers tightly against my chest.

The elevator door opened, and it was empty. May and I stepped in, and she pressed the button with the number 9 on it and I felt it starting to move as soon as she pressed the button.

The elevator let out a ding, and the doors opened.

I stepped outside of the elevator, and walked over to the first door on my right.

May knocked on the door twice, and we waited for an answer.

I saw the door creak slightly, and saw Reggie peer outside.

"It's us, Reggie!" May smiled, and Reggie cracked a small smile.

"Come on in." Reggie opened the door wide, and I stepped in the room. It was much roomier than the surgery room, with a bathroom and a TV, but the TV was off.

"Dawn bought flowers for Paul." May announced, and Reggie smiled once more. "Great! I'm going to go put them in a vase." Reggie took the flowers, and then gave me an encouraging hug.

I sat down in the chair next to Paul, and saw that he was the same as before, in a frowning state, and thankfully- still breathing.

"Here, take a seat." I heard Reggie talking to May, and handed her a chair.

I glanced at Paul, pulled a strand of hair away from his face.

His heart monitor sped up slightly, and then slowed down. Then it repeated a few times.

"Reggie? Is it supposed to do this?" I pointed at the heart monitor.

"We should call the nurse just in case." Reggie said urgently. "May, would you help me find them? They seem to be everywhere…" Then both of them ran down the hall.

I felt my heart beat fast, so fast that it seemed to burst out of my chest.

"Paul…" I said, holding on to his slightly warm hands.

Then I felt him stir; and soon, my sapphire blue eyes met his onyx ones.

I couldn't register what had happened for a moment.

But after, I had embraced him in a hug, crying out, and told him all the things that had happened.

"PAUL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHEN YOU HAD THAT CAR ACCIDENT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD! AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP? YOU'RE SUCH A… JERK!" I screamed out, and burrowed my face in to his chest.

But Paul stiffened at my touch, and glared at me.

Paul sneered. "Who are you?"

**So is Paul okay? What do you think will happen next? I'm so sorry if this story turns out kind of bad, I'm still getting used to this whole thing. It takes me a while to write chapters, and I might not update as soon as others. How do you think about the story! If you have any suggestions, PM me, and I'll try to fit the idea in my story! :) I'm super excited on how this will turn out, I have most of the things planned out, and I just hope it will turn out really good!**

**So you see that button right there? It says "Read and Review"? So click on it and tell me what I can do to improve on this story! But please, no flames.**

***~Stars On Wings~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter of Forgotten! I still don't know how the story will end, and I hope it just goes with the flow~ also, should I leave some questions for you to answer, and maybe hints (that could happen)? Well anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Also, special thanks to alicekinsno1, Iloveikari, and MewbladeXxX! Thank you for reviewing and giving me motivation to write more!**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I stared at him blankly. I didn't know how to react. I knew what he had said, but my head refused to believe it.

"Dawn! I got the Nurse!" Reggie barged in with Nurse Joy, and saw that Paul was awake.

"Bro! You're awake!" Reggie had a big grin on his face, despite his tiredness.

"Who's this girl right here?" Paul jerked his head towards me, and I felt my heart ache at those words.

Reggie paled at those words, and he swallowed heavily, and then opened his mouth. "Dawn, I need you to talk to me for a second."

I didn't know what to do. I obediently followed Reggie, and we went a little away from Paul's room.

"I was afraid that this was going to happen." Reggie said grimly.

"What just happened? Paul acted like he doesn't know me!" I sobbed, letting some of the everlasting pain out.

"He doesn't know you." Reggie pursed his lips.

"Wha-Wha-what... Do you mean?" I stammered.

"The doctors told me this when I was with Paul alone. They found a slight side effect that Paul could have, something that has happened to many other patients like Paul." Reggie took a deep breath before continuing again. "They said that the patient often forgets someone important in their life, whether it was someone that they didn't like, or it was someone that they loved very dearly." Reggie looked at me. "I think the person he forgot…Was you."

I felt my legs go weak, and May then came by my side, while nurses rushed in to Paul's room.

"Dawn! It's okay! Paul's awake now! You guys can be together!" May laughed cheerfully, but I couldn't share the joy that she had. I heard Reggie explain what had happened, but I couldn't hear anything they said. Everything seemed like a blur, like a bad dream, or even a memory of a movie.

"Dawn, I'm not done yet." Reggie said, and I tried to stop my sobs, and tried to listen.

"The doctors said to treat this incident like nothing had happened. So I decided, that we were going to…Move." Reggie concluded.

"…Move?" My voice sounded foreign as I said those words.

"I'm still not sure who Paul still knows and doesn't know; so I have to protect him." Reggie said, and pursed his lips once more.

"I'm coming with you." I said immediately, standing up.

Reggie thought for a moment. "I can't watch you break your heart even more. Do whatever you like. But just remember; don't remind Paul of things that happened before the accident. The doctors said that it is possible that he can heal."

"Where are you sending him?" I asked, rubbing the tears away from my face. Even though I can't be his girlfriend anymore, I could try to at least befriend him.

"To Twinleaf Academy. I've already taken his paperwork out of Veilstone High." Reggie answered. "Now, don't mention anything to Paul."

I nodded, while May just crossed her arms, and frowned.

We entered the room, and found the nurses had taken some tubes out of him, and he sat there, with a frown etched on his face.

"What am I doing here, Reggie?" Paul growled.

"Um, well… You see…" Reggie stammered. I didn't think he had thought this far.

"Well, you feinted for some reason, and I kind of found you after you passed out, and I brought you here, and I met Reggie." I started. It wasn't a complete lie, I did find him after he had an accident, and I did bring him here.

Paul seemed to think about this. "Whatever."

"The doctors said that you'll be out soon." Reggie replied.

"This is a waste of time. I can use this to train my Pokémon." Paul hissed. He was back to his _old self again…_

"It's okay Paul. You deserve a few days off from training." Reggie insisted.

"And why are you still here? Are you going to cry over me again?" Paul sneered.

Anger flared inside of me, and I opened my mouth to say a retort, but then I stopped. I might say things that I knew about him, which I wasn't supposed to know. "Well, I was just worried about you! I thought you were going to…Die or something!"

"Hn." Paul grunted, and I let go of the breath that I had been holding.

"Dawn was kind enough to buy flowers for you Paul!" Reggie showed him the vase filled with flowers. I had noticed that the balloon that was on the flower bouquet previously had disappeared.

"Useless." Paul glared at the flowers, and my heart sank.

"Come on Dawn. I think visiting time's over." May growled, obviously not pleased at what had just happened.

* * *

"How could you let him do this to you?" May hissed, as we got in the car.

"I want the old Paul back. This is the only way, May. I can't stand not being able to see him for a day, much less than moving and watching him fall in love with another person." I replied back, sadness showing in my voice.

May took my keys, and revived up the engine. She drove in silence for a moment, and then sighed.

"Dawn, I'm not letting you go off in to some unknown school by yourself. We've been friends since preschool. PRESCHOOL, DAWN. A simple move isn't going to change that." May started. "So I've decided. I'm coming with you."

"WHAT?" Dawn shrieked.

"You heard right, I'm coming." May said.

"You…You serious?" Dawn gaped at the brown haired girl.

"You know well enough that my father owns many houses around Sinnoh." May reminded. "We do have a house in Twinleaf as well."

"And you're doing this all for me?" I asked.

"What are friends for?" May smiled. "I better be invited to both of your weddings."

I embraced May in a death hug, something I haven't done for a while.

"May, what will I ever do without you?" I smiled, and May and I laughed together.

"Well, drive home safely!" May said, as she got off at her house here in Veilstone, and I switched car seats with her.

"Bye!" I waved, and sat down in the driver's seat.

I drove home, thinking of the new life I would soon face. But first thing was first, I had to tell mom.

I opened the gate of my front house, and entered the door."I'm home!" I said to my mom, who was around somewhere in the house.

"Honey! How did work go? Did you have a long shift?" Joanna, my mother, replied as she came out of the living room.

"I saw Paul today." I began.

"How was he? It sounded like it was terrible; judging by the way Reggie spoke." My mom commented.

"Mom, can we move to Twinleaf?" I blurted out.

My mom stared blankly at me for a few minutes.

"Paul… He lost his memories because of the accident." I started.

My mom let out a gasp, and embraced me in a hug.

"And Paul needs to recover, and we can't remind him of any previous memories. I want to support him all the way." I vowed, and my mom just squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"My daughter's all grown up." My mom wiped a tear from her eye, and held on to me tighter. "But I can't leave my job; you know how important my job is."

My mother was a designer, owning about a hundred stores all over Sinnoh, and the one at Veilstone was the one her own headquarters. This was where all the ideas were created, and were distributed out to the rest of Sinnoh.

"I have a suggestion." The older version of me started. "I can look for an apartment in Twinleaf. And soon when it's all set up, you can move in to it, which would probably be in about three days."

"That's when Paul gets out from the hospital!" I exclaimed.

"But I'm going to have to send someone to check up on you every week. And you have to call me every night!" My mom smiled, and I smiled back.

"Better get packing now." I heard her call to me when I disappeared in to my room.

* * *

"You ready?" May asked me.

I nodded. My mom had set up the apartment that I was supposed to live in, and she had promised me to send me my allowance through the maid that was supposed to come every night. May was moving in to one of her parent's houses, and we decided to move together at the same time. "Just a little bit nervous." I added. I also found out that May's house was only a few blocks away from mine, almost walking distance. But that didn't hinder my nervousness.

"Come on! Twinleaf Academy?" May snorted. "We're going to rule the place!"

I let out a faint smile. The bus to go to Twinleaf finally came, and we got on together.

"You should call Reggie and see how he's doing." May suggested as soon as we sat down in our seats.

I took out my phone, and went to my home screen, which was a picture of Paul and I, hugging and giving me one of his rare smiles. He didn't like it when Reggie took pictures of him, but for some reason, he didn't mind me taking pictures of him.

I let out a sigh and dialed Reggie's number, and waited for him to pick up.

Reggie picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" Reggie replied.

"Hey. It's Dawn. How's Paul doing?" I twirled a loose piece of string on my skirt, and then pulled the string out.

"He's doing fine. Did you find the house that you were looking for?" Reggie asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Well, more like an apartment. My mom's maid is going to check up on me every night, and make me dinner so I don't waste my time making dinner and doing the laundry and what not." I explained.

"That's good. Well, Paul hasn't changed much from when he got out of the hospital; I've already enrolled him in Twinleaf Academy. I heard you're required uniforms there." Reggie stated.

"Uggh! That's going against my fashion!" I whined, imagining the scratchy dresses and collar neck shirts.

"Well, I just wish you and Paul would get together; you were the only one that could make him smile you know. I feel as if that happiness will never return." Reggie confessed.

"I know that it's going to return to normal! He's just…Confused right now." I said, but for some reason, those words sounded empty in my heart.

I heard a gust of air before Reggie spoke again. "I just hope you're right, Dawn."

"I hope so too. Well, I'll call you again in a few days, if you don't mind." I replied.

"I don't mind at all. Call me anytime you need me." Reggie said casually.

"Oh, okay! Thanks, Reggie-san!" I greeted, using a formal name to call someone close.

I heard Reggie let out a laugh, while I hung up.

Glancing at the screen, I saw that we had been talking for about 20 minutes.

I looked to the right, and saw May snoring lightly, sleeping quietly. I couldn't help but smile. Even though she was one energetic girl, she was bound to wear out sometime.

I closed my eyes, but all I could think of was the purple headed boy that seemed to haunt everything I did.

I looked out the window, and saw the scenery change from a city-like feel to one that was much more rural, and one that was so much different than Veilstone. I started to gaze off in to the distance, and I remembered one memory that Paul and I had…

Paul and Reggie had invited me to the beach, and it was one of the first times where I saw Paul so…Playful. He loved the water, and would always splash me with it, but to a minimum. We had also made a sand castle like little kids, and named it, "Paul and Dawn's house." When it was about night time, we saw the sunset, and he had kissed me, saying, "You really are a special girl.""Why's that?" I remember the confusion on my face when I asked him that question. "Because I seem to be absolutely crazy for you." Paul said huskily, and at that moment, I seemed to be almost addicted to him.

The bus jerked to a stop, and I lurched forward slightly. May on the other hand, fell to the isle, and was sprawled on the floor.

"You alright?" I handed her a hand.

"Urk, you should've told me that it was going to stop…" May grumbled, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, I didn't realize either." I apologized, and helped her get back on her feet.

We got off the bus, and found ourselves in Twinleaf bus station.

"I'll call a taxi." I began looking for one, but didn't find a single one.

"Dawn you silly! There aren't any taxis in Twinleaf!" May giggled, and I just face palmed myself. I knew that.

"We'll have to walk then…" I rolled my suitcase to the nearest information center.

"Excuse me; do you know where this is?" I asked to the person in the front desk, while handing her my paper with the address written down.

"Oh! That's on the other side of town!" The lady pulled out a map. "This is where we are." She circled the place that we were supposed to be located, and then put a star on it. "And this is the place that you're talking about." She circled my apartment location in a blue pen.

I smiled. "Thank you!" I thanked, and May and I exited the bus station.

"Ugghh, we've been walking for like, ever." May groaned, taking off her flats.

I still had my comfortable pink boots, but I could feel my feet aching.

"Well, we have to enroll in our school as well…" I sighed, while I sat in a chair next to a store.

"Here, let's just eat in this restaurant, and hopefully, we'll be all rested up until we have to find our apartment." May suggested, and entered the building.

As we entered the building, a waitress greeted us. "Hello, welcome to Chiro's Diner! Table for two?"

"Yes, please." May replied.

"Right this way, ma'am." The waitress bowed.

We followed her to the back of the building, and sat down in seats covered in plastic. She handed us the menus. "What would you like?" She asked.

"I'll have ice water." I told her.

"Same here." May smiled.

The waitress nodded, and left us to look at our menus.

"The Caesar Salad sounds good about now." I commented.

"Hmm, I think the Clam chowder looks better." May flipped through the pages.

After looking through the menu for a while, I decided on pasta salad, while May chose a chicken wrap with Clam Chowder soup.

"Alright! Your food will come in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Would you care for some appetizers to satisfy your hunger?" The waitress offered.

"Nah, I'm good. What about you?" I looked towards May for her opinion. May just nodded and agreed with me.

"So, what are the hours for Twinleaf Academy?" May asked. The water that we had requested earlier came, and the waitress set the water down.

"We just have to get there by six." I checked my phone. Yep, by six. I had scheduled an appointment at exactly six.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Paul's POV (Yayy! :D)**

I looked up at the blank hospital ceiling. The doctor said that my leg wasn't broken, and had just a little crack in my bones. He said it would be alright to take it off. But my left arm was broken for sure. Good thing I was right handed, and it wouldn't interfere with any of my school work.

About two days had passed since I "woke up". And the same question was on my mind for those past days.

Who was that blue haired girl?

She had abruptly hugged me, which I thought was strange. Why would a stranger hug me for no reason? Even I don't let Reggie hug me.

"_PAUL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHEN YOU HAD THAT CAR ACCIDENT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD! AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP? YOU'RE SUCH A… JERK!"_

Her voice still echoed in my head. But I shook it off; I was probably never going to see her again, nor do I want to see her.

"Paul? Could I come in?" I heard Reggie's voice outside the room. He came in quietly, and shut the door behind him.

"The doctor said that you could be released today!" Reggie said cheerfully. He had a big grin on his face.

"Hn. I need more training for my pokemon. I don't want them to be lagging." I huffed. My pokemon were probably with Reggie, and they needed training before they start getting lazy.

The doctor approached me, and started taking out the needle in my arm.

"Mr. Shinji; You've recovered quite quickly compared to other patients." The doctor commented.

I just grunted and he put a band aid on the patch of skin.

"Alright Mr. Shinji! You're ready to go! Just don't overdo any physical activities, and try not to take off the sling on your arm during the day time, but you can take it off when you go to sleep, okay?" The doctor informed me.

I just nodded as he adjusted my sling. Then he left the room with a good bye.

"Alright, let's go home, Shinji." Reggie said cheerfully. Why would they take me to the hospital if I had just feinted? Reggie was just probably making a big deal out of nothing.

Reggie signed out of the guest log, and then went down to the parking lot. The old pickup truck that Reggie owned was parked in a corner. We entered the car, and Reggie revived up the engine.

Closing the door, my brother started a talk with me.

"So, you know how I work in pokemon breeding?" Reggie started. "I found another job in Twinleaf; apparently they need a pokemon breeding teacher. So I decided to step in!"

"So we're moving?" I questioned.

"Yep! I've found a good house in Twinleaf, and it's pretty large, considering its cheap price." Reggie chuckled. "And you'll be going to school in about three days. I've already enrolled you in, and this school apparently has uniforms!"

Reggie reached in to the back seat of the truck, and pulled out a clothing set, hung by a hangar, and wrapped around in plastic. "I bought about four more of these, and they're all in different colors. But the school's original pattern is plaid, and so I bought one color of each: purple, blue, brown, red, and black!" Reggie told me, as we made a sharp turn.

Looking at the uniform, I could tell it cost quite a lot, but was out of my fashion statement. I usually wore baggy jeans, with a jacket and a loose t-shirt. But this uniform had plaid dress pants, a plaid button down shirt, and a tux jacket with plaid edges around the wrist and ends of the jacket, and on the collar of the jacket. On the left chest of the jacket was an emblem with a leaf and a pokeball placed on it. The top of the leaf had the words, "Twinleaf" and beneath it was "Academy" in white. There was also a neck tie with the emblem sewn on.

"And I have to wear this to this school?" I growled.

"Well, this is a private school. It costs a lot to fund for it, and since we're moving in the middle of the school year, you're going to have to catch up on a lot of school work." Reggie pointed out.

I just shoved the clothing to the back of the car seat, and looked out the window. I noticed that the moving truck was already ready to leave, and I would probably have to help unload.

"Well, I guess they finished loading a while ago. Do you want to look around the house before we leave?" Reggie offered. I might as well just take a quick look. Besides, I have been living here for a while.

I got off the vehicle that drove me here, and opened the door of my house. All the furniture was gone, and it left traces of where it had once stood, such as the grandfather clock. I went in to what was once my room. Dust seemed to already start to collect, and everything was taken down. I shrugged and exited out the house, when I saw bags and bags of black trash bags. Reggie must have had a lot to throw away.

"I'm done." I replied. The driver revived up the engine, and drove away to his destination.

Reggie started loading our truck with food and beverages to drink on the way. "Come on, let's get on moving; it's a five hour drive." He grunted, while loading some drinks in the back seat.

I slumped in my chair. It was going to be a long trip indeed.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"Alright! You and May are starting school tomorrow!" A petite and small lady gave us our schedules, and our school supplies.

"Thank you!" I smiled, and she smiled back. "Welcome to Twinleaf Academy, girls."

We exited out holding two pieces of paper, and our five uniforms. Apparently, the school's pattern was plaid, so all our uniforms were plaid, in the colors of: blue, red, pink, purple, and orange. The girls were required to wear skirts, which was fine by me. With that were white socks, and closed shoes of your choice. Then there were the jackets, with plaid edged on the outside, and a plaid button down shirt. I had asked if there was a summer uniform and a winter uniform, but it was the same year-round.

"I'm going to die in this when it's summer time." I commented.

"It already looks too thick!" May grumbled. She absolutely despised the thought of uniforms, but I had persuaded her that it was okay.

"Good thing the school is only walking distance." I smiled. At least I didn't have to drive, because I didn't have a license yet, nor did I want to catch a bus.

"And my house is only a few blocks away!" May said cheerfully. "We could walk to school together!"

I nodded happily. Maybe school wasn't such a bad thing.

"Let me see your schedule." May pointed to my schedule paper.

I forgot about classes- and I handed her the piece of paper.

"We've got three classes together! Science, History, and PE!" She squealed.

"Isn't there seven?" I asked.

"Yeah, but at least we have three classes together!" May gave her little fist pump. "Well anyways, I want to go see your apartment first; and know where it is." May declared.

I huffed. "Fine. But don't complain if it's too messy! I'm not sure how it would look, so don't judge!"

"Whatever." May waved it off, and I looked down at my piece of paper. This was the right apartment. I walked up a flight of stairs before I approached my apartment door.

I opened the door with the key that my mom had given me, and the door opened with a satisfying click.

"Home, sweet home." I muttered, and entered the house.

What. Was. This.

This wasn't an apartment. This was like a full blown house.

The living room had a couch bed, and an egg chair, with a plasma screen TV. I entered the house, and saw the kitchen. Pots, pans, plates, and other utensils filled the kitchen, with a fridge filled with delicious food.

I entered the bathroom and saw two sinks, fresh towels, a claw bathtub, and a glass shower. And it even smelled of lavenders.

I peeked in to the bedroom, and found a four-poster bed with curtains, a walk in closet, and a computer on a desk. Next to the desk was an empty bookshelf, ready to be filled with my textbooks and finished work.

"This is… Amazing." May complimented.

"Wow. Good job, mom." I marveled at the artwork that my mom took time into. She said that she spent a lot of money enrolling me in, for the apartment, and the living expenses that I would spend.

"Well, I'm going to have to go now. It's getting late, and I have to probably dust out some things; the place hasn't been used in centuries." May exaggerated, and rolled her eyes.

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"Nah. I'll just call up a maid or something." May just shook her head, and gave me a hug before she left.

"See you in the morning! I'll see you here!" May told me. She knew that I was not a morning person; but on the other hand, she was.

"Kay." I replied, and she exited out the door.

I threw my bag on the bed, and fell on to the bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Come on Dawn! Hurry up! I'm going to give you two minutes, and if you're not out here by that time, I'm going to school by myself!" May hollered. Obviously, I had woken up late, and I was rushing to shove the yogurt down my throat, putting on the uniform, and trying not to get any food on my brand new clothing. Quickly brushing my teeth, I wore my yellow clips in my hair, and headed out the door with my bag only filled with my schedule and the map of the school. They said that they would be handing me my textbooks and such at school. Oh joy.

"Finally! I thought you would never finish." May exasperated, and I locked the door of the apartment.

"You know how I am." I winked.

"So, first period. History." May replied, checking her schedule.

"Yep. I think it's with Mr. Roark, isn't that right?" May checked.

"Yeah. I have him too." I replied back. We had reached school quickly, just before the bell had rung.

We found the classroom quite quickly, and found that the students looked like they were well behaved, compared to Veilstone High. There, kids would always solicit and stay in classrooms, then race to their class at the last moment. Here, they went to their seats immediately as they got in, and started doing their question to start off the class.

"Is this real or not?" I asked May.

"No idea." May shrugged.

We both approached to someone in their thirties, and he smiled brightly at us.

"Ms. Berlitz and Ms. Maple?" The man asked. His voice was slightly low, but he spoke with a cheerful voice.

"Well, you two can sit near the window, those two empty desks right there. Oh, and by the way, I'm Mr. Roark." Mr. Roark instructed, with a slight happiness in his voice.

The bell to be dismissed to class rung, and Mr. Roark clapped his hands.

"Class, this is Dawn Berlitz, and May Maple. They're in our homeroom together, and they're new to this class. So show them around the school, and welcome them to Twinleaf Academy!" Mr. Roark announced.

We both sat in our seats, and Mr. Roark handed each handed us three books. Then he pointed to two girls that sat in front of us.

"Would you two girls show them the classroom procedures and how to use each material?" Mr. Roark asked, and the two girls nodded.

May and I sat down, our desks adjacent to each other, along with the other desks in that row. The classroom had four rows of desks of two.

The brunette haired girl spoke first. "Hey. I'm Leaf." She greeted.

Then the red head turned around, and smiled at both of us. "Misty's the name."

"I guess you know both of our names." May smiled sheepily.

"Well, you use the blue notebook to write down the date, and the question of the day on the page. Then for the rest of the page, you just write notes. You only have one page to write down notes, so you have to use your space carefully, or you can paste on another sheet of paper, but then it doesn't become very neat." Leaf frowned.

"Well, it's because Leaf here is a neat freak." Misty rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey!" Leaf exclaimed, pouting.

"This is our textbook that we use, and all his lesson plans are based off of each chapter, and he just summarizes things in his lesson, and gives a basic idea of what he's talking about." Misty informed. "Oh! And this notebook is for our weekly essays. We have to connect all the lessons we've learned that week and put it in to our daily lives, and then write a page essay about it."

I nodded. "I think I understand what's going on."

May nodded as well.

"Well, you can always sit with us at lunch, you know. So you won't be alone." Leaf offered.

"Okay!" May and I said cheerfully in unison.

We got down to work, and found that the curriculum was capable, just that it also included a lot of writing.

"Alright, Science next." May informed, looking at her schedule. "Same class?"

"Yeah. Mr. Volkner?" May asked.

"Yep. Room 205?" I questioned.

"Uh huh." May replied.

We found the class right in time, and saw that it was the same as other classes.

"Is this like some zombie apocalypse?" May looked at me.

"Nah, its reality." I sighed.

"Ms. Maple? Ms. Berlitz?" A blond hair man asked. His hair was pointed upwards, and he looked more like a gangster more than a teacher.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We'll be taking notes today, get your notebook and textbook, I believe you've come from History with Mr. Roark?" He narrowed his eyes, expecting a quick answer.

"Yes sir." May replied.

"Well, it's the same procedure, except I don't require an essay every week." He informed with a strict aura.

We both nodded. "Mr. Volkner, by the way. You two can sit at the far end, along with two other lab partners." He pointed to a corner near the cabinets. Two boys were already sitting there, at a black lab table.

We sat down; with our chairs were actually yellow stools.

A jet black haired boy grinned at us, with his ruffled hair. Then a green haired boy sat in front of May, and he gave her a smirk and a flick of his unusual hair.

"Drew. And you pretty ladies might be…?" He flashed his white teeth, and looked in to both of our eyes.

"I'm May." May smiled. I looked at her and saw that her face was tinted red.

"Dawn Hikari." I introduced.

"And I'm Ash! I'm a trainer!" Ash told us cheerfully. "And about Volkner: he's strict, and expects the best out of his class. Just giving you guys a heads up; we've got the best average in all his classes, and we need you to help it, and not help it go down."

Drew nodded, and continued solving the problem on the board.

Writing down the date in my brand new notebook, I admit, I had to copy off of Ash and compare answers to see if I had the right answer. Science was one of my weakest subjects, and I could already tell that I was going to struggle with it.

"If you need any help, you can ask me! I can help you!" Ash volunteered cheerfully.

Drew took a look on his notebook. "You've got that question wrong; it's A, not C." Drew just shook his head.

"Oh…" Ash scratched his head, and let out a slight chuckle.

Mr. Volkner started writing down some notes down, and I started to copy them down. May handed me a note, and I slowly, and without the teacher seeing, opened up the note.

_Drew is sooo CUTE!_

I sighed. I could tell that she had fallen for the green haired boy.

_Whatever you say… ;)_ I wrote back, and she opened up the note. A few seconds later, she let out a quiet giggle.

The bell for the next class rung again, and Mr. Volkner had to shout out the homework in order for us to hear.

"Page 283 numbers 1 through 40 in your textbook! This is graded for accuracy!" He spoke over the voice of papers shuffling.

"Next?" May looked at my paper.

"I have coordinating." I replied back, stuffing my backpack with the notebook.

"With who?" She asked once more.

"Um, with Ms. Fantina." I muttered.

"Ugh! I have Ms. Erica." May grumbled.

"I have Ms. Fantina. I can take you to the next class." Drew grinned, while Ash rushed out the door.

"Thanks!" I smiled, and he offered to take my bag.

"Nah, I can carry it on my own." I shrugged off the weight of the small suitcase bag, which felt like a thousand pounds already.

"I insist." Drew replied kindly, and took my bag.

"Well… It's only a short distance, right?" I smiled.

Drew just bowed and nodded.

"AHH! IT'S DREW HAYDEN!" A girl screamed.

About ten other girls crowded around him, and started to chase after him.

"Usually, this is my cue to start running." Drew explained quickly, and grabbed my hand with his and started sprinting down the hallway.

"NO RUNNING!" A teacher shouted, but with the crowd of the girls, even the teacher couldn't handle the situation.

We quickly made a sharp turn in to a classroom, and left the girls running on ahead.

"Well, this is our class." Drew gave me back my bag, and showed me the classroom.

"Ah! Mr. Hayden! Is this the new student?" A woman with a purple glitter dress and purple hair in a bun greeted us.

"Yes, Ms. Fantina. She's Dawn Berlitz." Drew bowed, and she gave an exaggerated laugh.

"Oh, what a sweet looking girl! Come, Hayden will be your partner!" Fantina complimented.

I blushed furiously. "Oh… Thank you…" I was at a loss for words.

"Class! This is Ms. Dawn Berlitz!" Ms. Fantina introduced, giving me a bow.

"Here, you can sit next to me." Drew pointed to the seat next to him, while he sat down.

I saw down carefully, and Ms. Fantina threw out a pokeball, and a flash of red light appeared. Out came a Misamagius, as it swished around the room.

"Your task today is to come up with a new technique, and show it to the class at the end." Ms. Fantina announced. "Let's get to work!"

"Alright! Come on out, Roserade!" Drew commanded.

A green pokemon that had roses for hands emerged, as it grinned happily.

"Piplup! Spotlight!" I shouted.

Piplup came out of its pokeball with a pose, one of its fins in the air.

"Nice pokemon you've got there." Drew complimented, and flicked his hair.

"Thanks. She's my starter." I informed, as Piplup twirled around on her feet.

"Well, ladies first." Drew bowed, and I took my pose.

"Piplup, whirlpool, and then bubblebeam!" I ordered.

Piplup created a small whirlpool, and then trapped the water in the bubblebeam, making it rain slightly.

"Impressive. But I believe I can do better." Drew smirked, reminding me of Paul when he would always prove that he can do something better than me.

"Roserade! Magical leaf, then Petal Dance!" Drew commanded.

Colorful leaves formed around Roserade, then flower petals began to appear and completed a swirl, and Roserade danced in the flower petals.

"I'm… Impressed…" I replied back, my mouth hanging open.

"You know, instead of whirlpool and then bubblebeam, add peck as well, and have Piplup peck at the bubbles. Then it creates a bigger impact." Drew suggested.

"Piplup, you heard! Whirlpool, Bubblebeam, and then Peck!"I called out once more.

"Pip!" Piplup cried out its name, and created another Whirlpool, and then trapped the water inside the bubbles. After a while, she pecked at it, and burst the bubbles in to a colorful shimmer.

"You're right!" I gasped.

"No problem." Drew replied, flicking his hair once more.

"Alright, let's have Mr. Hayden and Ms. Berlitz go first." Ms. Fantina announced.

I took a deep breath, as about 24 sets of eyes looked at me.

"Piplup! Let's do Whirlpool, Bubblebeam, and Peck to finish it off!" I commanded.

Piplup completed the move perfectly, and created a perfect spin to wrap it up.

"Wonderful, Ms. Berlitz! Mr. Hayden, can you top that?" Ms. Fantina questioned.

"With pleasure." Drew smirked. "Roserade, Magical leaf, and then Petal Dance!"

Roserade once more threw up colorful leaves in the air, and then threw flowers in the air, and then they danced around the multiple colors of leaves.

"Beautiful!" Ms. Fantina complimented. "Now class; cast your votes."

"Votes?" I questioned, looking at Drew.

"Yeah. You know how judges choose which trainer was the best? Our class does that as well." Drew told me, as I nodded.

"Alright, for Ms. Berlitz! How many votes?" Ms. Fantina wrote my name on the board and Drew's as well. A line separated both of our names, giving him one side and giving me the rest.

Ms. Fantina started counting the votes, and then tallied them up.

"For Mr. Drew?" She announced. She saw the hands rise, mostly from the girls, and then wrote it down on the board.

"Alright, the scores are up! Dawn Berlitz, with 13 votes, and Drew Hayden, with 11 votes! You both did a wonderful job!" Ms. Fantina called out.

"Congrats, Dawn." Drew flicked his hair, as if it didn't matter to me. It was my first day, and I was being loved by… So many!

The bell rang after the class clapped for me, and I gave a little bow and returned Piplup back to its pokeball.

"Let's see your next class." Drew took my schedule, and glanced at fourth period.

"Ms. Candice." He read aloud. Then Drew looked around for a while.

"Hey Kenny!" Drew shouted.

A brown haired boy looked up from packing his suitcase bag, and acknowledged Drew with a slight nod. "You called me?"

"Yeah. New kid has Ms. Candice next. Take her there, will you?" Drew then flicked his hair and went off. _New Kid? That's my nickname?_

"Well, Ms. Candice is on the other side of the building. Just wait until I pack up." Kenny replied, carefully putting away his pokeball in a case.

"Alright, so your name is Dawn, right?" Kenny clarified.

"Yeah. From Veilstone." I told him.

"Yeah. Well it's a small town here, but Twinleaf Academy is the best around here." Kenny boasted slightly.

"I've heard." I smiled politely.

"Well, you seem like you're the Specials." Kenny replied.

"Specials?" I questioned.

"Yeah. This school isn't so different from others; they're separated by the jocks, the nerds, the preps … It's just that they're separated by pokemon types." Kenny explained.

When I hadn't answered, he continued on explaining. "Like the jocks would be described as the fighting type, because they're mostly buff." Kenny gave an example.

"Ohh. What about the others?" I began to be more interested.

"You know there's always that one group of people that always are in to clubs, and is in student council, and is always part of the school? They're called the grass types. The psychic types are also labeled as the nerds, because of Alakazam. Hmm… And there's also the fire type, which basically labels anyone that's a cheerleader, or someone that gets on your nerves, aka: the preps. And not to mention the water types, who are the cool and mellow types of people." Kenny listed quickly. "And the dark types are those emo people, and of course, the rock type, which are people who are obsessed with music." He rolled his eyes.

"Then what about the Specials?" I pressed.

"The Specials… They're the ones that can dominate almost any type, from fire to rock. Everyone listens to them, whether its opinions on what theme should be picked for dances, to who should get kicked out of the school." Kenny whispered suddenly.

I stood there, impressed.

"And what would you be categorized in?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Well, I guess I would be a water type, if I wasn't a Special." Kenny winked.

"You're a Special?" I let out a surprised question.

"Yeah. That's how Drew knows my schedule. There are female and male Specials. The males consist of: Drew, Ash, Gary and I. The females consist of three people: Misty, Leaf, and Zoey so far." Kenny counted them off with his fingers.

"Misty and Leaf? They told me to sit next to them at lunch!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh. I'm not supposed to be telling you this. But I feel like you should know this beforehand; I've got a feeling you're going to be the next Special." Kenny shushed, putting a finger to his lips.

I nodded. "Thanks." I gave a smile.

"Well, Ms. Candice's class." He opened the door for me, and gave a small nod. I entered the classroom, and found that it didn't consist of many compared to the other class, only about fifteen people.

"Small class." I commented.

"Yeah. That's because the class got split up, and a lot got forced in to the other class, and believe me, the teacher's MUCH nicer in this class." Kenny let out a relieved sigh.

"Can't wait to start class." I said enthusiastically.

* * *

Lunch time had just come after Spanish, the only class where I didn't know anyone in there. We had walked down to the lunch room area, when I gasped at the "cafeteria."

In Veilstone high, the cafeteria had been worn down by numerous food fights, students dropping their food, the floors permanently stained with assorted types of food.

In Twinleaf Academy, there were neat tables with white tablecloths, a gigantic chandelier hanging from above, and had a old vintage like feel to the room.

"Over here!" I heard a voice to my left.

I looked to my left to find Misty, May, a red haired girl, and Leaf, all gathered around a table. But this table stood out from the others; it had special chairs with names sewn on the back, except for May's and mine. It also had a fancier tablecloth, and a waiter with a dark blue suit stood behind them.

I made my way over to the table. Three girls glared at me with distaste, but I shook the thought away. Probably the Fire Types. I sat down in the only empty seat, next to Leaf and May.

"Alright, we've got everyone." Leaf announced. "Oh, and let's introduce ourselves, starting with May."

May looked around sheepily. On the other side of her, she sat with Misty.

"Well, I'm May Maple, and I'm from Veilstone city. My dad's the manager of most hotels around Sinnoh. I just came from Veilstone High." She replied, while looking around.

Misty nodded her head slowly. "Maple hotel? That's pretty big." Misty took a deep breath. "I'm Misty Waterflower. My dad's owner of all the big transportation and cruise boats in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and is currently building a port in Unova. I'm also the female swim team leader."

"That's Misty." The red haired girl smiled. "Zoey Nozomi's the name, and my dad's the mayor of Snowpoint City. I've also been picked for the Pokemon Coordinator of the year for our school in freshman year." Zoey smiled, and put her sunglasses in her hair, and straightened out her brown plaid jacket.

"So, I'm Leaf Green. My dad owns Pokeball Company. He's the one that first came out with a pokeball. Before you could only own one pokemon, which was a friend by trust gain. But now, you can gain trust with many others as well." Leaf smiled. "This is his new invention." She pulled out a black pokeball with a yellow stripe near the top of the ball, and one on the middle. "It's called a premier ball, it can help bond with trainers more easily." Leaf looked at me, hinting that it was my turn.

I took a deep breath. "So I'm Dawn Berlitz. I'm from Veilstone City, like May. My mom is a fashion designer and is the owner of all the stores, named Pretty in Pink. She also owns the jewelry store named Shine Bright. I'm a coordinator, and I usually coordinate with my Piplup." I summed myself up.

"Interesting. Well, welcome to the Specials, Dawn." Leaf smiled.

"The… Specials?" May questioned. May wouldn't know about the Specials; I wasn't even supposed to know. I pretended to be interested in the topic.

But instead, I was zoning out, thinking about how Paul would be doing. I felt my phone in my pocket of my jacket, but I knew I shouldn't take it out; I can't get in trouble in the first day of school.

I tried to look for Drew and Kenny, and for some reason, they were on the other side of the room.

"So, there are female and male Specials. The female Specials consist of this group right here." Leaf motioned and waved her hand around to us. "And the male Specials are on the other side of the room."

Leaf pointed to the table where Kenny, Drew, Ash, and Gary were currently sitting in.

"Drew and Ash?" May questioned.

"You've met them?" Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"We have second period with them." I responded for May.

"I see. Well, the Specials have gone back for a long period of time, ever since this school came up three hundred years ago. So it's a pretty special group." Leaf reminded cheerfully.

"Ma'am, would you like anything to eat today?" The waiter gave each of us a menu. I looked around, and saw that the other students were lined up for food, instead of having fancy waiters serving them. I could see envy in their eyes, but I shrugged it off.

"I'll take the usual." Leaf shut her Menu.

"Oooh, I think I'm up for the spaghetti." Zoey pointed to a picture, and the waiter nodded and took her menu as well.

"Fruit Salad for me!" Misty announced, and the waiter politely nodded and took her menu.

"I guess I'll take the broccoli and cheese soup." I told the waiter. He nodded once more.

"Hmm… I'll take the stir fry." May concluded. The waiter disappeared in to the kitchen after the orders.

"Oh, and here. I got them customized: written in diamond and gold encrusted." Leaf handed May and I a card.

Glancing at the card, it was INDEED made of diamonds. The diamonds were formed to spell out my name, and my age, and some numbers that I didn't know. But I was number 295. May was number 296.

"You're probably wondering what the numbers mean; they're the numbers of Specials. You probably remember me telling you that they've gone back for a long time; and the first Special was number 001, the second was 002, and so on. That's your number." Leaf informed.

While she was explaining, the food had arrived, and my broccoli and cheese soup looked delicious, and soothing to my senses.

"But… Why us? Why not some other person?" May questioned.

Leaf narrowed her eyes slightly, but replied. "You just seem like the right kind of person. Besides, we have a very high position in society; I believe that with ambition and knowledge, we can achieve anything. Like I know that Dawn isn't just rich, but she's also smart; I believe that you were second best in Veilstone High?" Leaf questioned.

"Y-yeah." I squeaked, surprised by the sudden question.

"See? And May, you were a leader in about four different clubs, holding leadership, something that I approve of." Leaf complimented. May bowed her head slightly at the compliment, hiding her blush.

"We have very high standards to being a female Special, and it should be an honor to join." Leaf concluded.

"Sorry. I was just wondering." May apologized.

"It's fine. After all, we're just friends, aren't we?" Leaf smiled. "Any other questions?"

"How do you know this…? I mean all this stuff about us…?" Dawn questioned.

"Well, I work in the office, and I get information on this." Leaf concluded. "Anything else?" She munched on the salad, with just lettuce and spinach. No wonder she was skinny as a stick.

As if it was on cue, the bell rang, dismissing us from lunch to the next class.

May and I jumped up from our seats, and I left the soup, and May began taking her last bites.

"Woah! Calm down! We have a lot of time. Being a Special not only has everyone basically bow down to you, but the teachers excuse you as well." Zoey told us. I could feel my cheeks turn red, and May just looked down to hide her blush.

"Well, we might as well just go early. I think we're done here." Misty commented, pointing to our food. Most of us were finished, except for me. I had barely touched my soup, but it was just because I wasn't hungry.

"I have PE next." I reminded May.

"Oooh! That's the only class where all the male Specials have!" Misty squealed, giving Zoey an excited look.

"And she's behaving this way because she's obsessed with Ashy boy. But I don't see anything in that thick headed boy." Zoey rolled her eyes, and Misty just playfully stuck her tongue out.

"He's nice!" Misty defended.

"Well, you have to dress out; you do have your PE uniform, right?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. I have it here." I pulled out a plaid shirt and plaid basketball shorts, with the school logo.

"Good. Because Coach Wake doesn't care whether we're Specials or not, he wants us dressed out and playing." Zoey sighed. "I got to go."

I waved good bye to Misty and Zoey, and they waved back, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Wow! I didn't think that they would accept us like that." May commented, giving a grin.

"I guess. But it seemed like all you had to be was be rich." I sighed.

"Nope. I think she really wants to be our friend; there's this one girl named Ursula, and her parents are café owners of Poke coffee. And she's not in it." May pointed out.

"Hm. I still have to see." I huffed. We went to the back of the PE room, where everyone seemed to be going.

"I guess you dress out here." I entered the room where a lot of the girls were entering, and went to the coach's office inside the locker rooms.

"Ms. Dawn and Ms. Maple?" A pink haired lady with a band aid on her face asked our names.

We both nodded. She handed us a locker number, and a lock. "Pick an empty locker, and-"

She stopped in mid sentence. "Is that a Special card?" She asked, pointing to the Special card that was poking out of my bag.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, and pulled out my card. May did as well.

"Then here; Leaf told me to give me these keys to the ones that had those cards. And by the way, I'm Coach Maylene." Coach Maylene replied, and handed each of us a key and a note.

After exiting the office, we opened up the note.

_Go to the back of the locker room. There should be an empty storage room. Don't worry, we've decorated it, and so you don't have to change in front of others and you can change with STYLE!_

I smiled. "Never mind, I trust them 100%."

* * *

I had finished dressing out, and was sitting on the wooden benches along with May. Coach Wake was my teacher, and he was taking attendance.

I heard screams from about 1/4ths of the girl population in the gym, which was about what? 25 people?

Looking at the direction they were pointing to, I saw Drew, Kenny, Ash, and Gary, emerging out of the male locker room. The males were wearing gym clothes that hugged their abs, and their pants loose around their waist.

One girl fanned herself, and another sat down in the bleachers, hugging her while the rest of the girls surrounded the four males.

But the four boys tore away from their fan group and were heading towards… Us?

"Dawn. May." Drew winked at May while he gave a curt nod in my direction.

May smiled, while Ash sat next to me.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash greeted.

"Ah, so your name's Dawn? Gary." A boy with spiky hair and a pendant on his neck offered me a handshake. I took it, but didn't expect what he was going to do next.

He grabbed me upwards, and hugged my waist.

"Gary! Stop being such a playboy!" Kenny scolded, rolling his eyes.

"Heh. Just had to." Gary winked at me, causing me to blush slightly.

He set me down, and I blushed furiously. Ash just shook his head, and Kenny just glared at Gary.

"Alright, attendance!" Coach Wake announced, and called out each of our names.

I raised my hand half way when he called out my name, and May just shouted a simple "here".

"Flag football time. You know the rules, get in teams of six with at least two girls." Wake shouted.

Every girl almost barged in to the four males, while the other males just shuffled their feet, waiting for the whole action to end.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Gary shouted over the voices of the girls. "You know how it is."

"Dawn? May?" Drew asked, and pulled both of us away to the flags.

I heard a sound of disappointment as they went to find other guys to team up with.

"Alright, let's beat this." Kenny put on his flag belt, and I put one on as well. We were the

The Coach whistled, signaling that it was time to go.

"I'll start off." Kenny replied, taking his position as touchdown. "Three. Two. One. Hike!"

We started to run, and Kenny tossed the ball to Drew, who then tossed it to Ash, then to May, who surprisingly caught it.

"COME ON! GO DAWN!" Gary shouted as soon as he caught the ball.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and I caught the ball, and made a touchdown.

"You did it!" Ash smiled a goofy grin.

"Huh. And I was worried that you couldn't catch." Drew teased.

The fan girls cheered for the boys, as they took big gulps from the water jug. Some of the water started flowing down their shirts, causing girls to scream.

After about five games, we had to go back inside, where we were dismissed for our next class.

Emerging from the Special's changing room, I had used some of the perfume that Paul had bought for me about a month ago. Who would've thought it would turn out this way?

"I'm guessing what you have next is math, right?" Kenny asked, approaching me once I had exited out of the sweaty girl's locker room.

"Yeah. I think it's with someone named Mr. Bryon?" I recited.

"He's a good teacher. He's a teacher that you can't forget." Kenny winked.

"Oh, leave the winking for Drew and Gary." I laughed.

Kenny turned red slightly, but laughed as well. "I can take you to the next class." He offered.

I smiled brightly. "Oh! Thank you!" I replied cheerfully.

"No prob. I have the class next door anyways." Kenny waved it off.

"Leaf told me about the Specials." I started a change in the conversation.

"Yeah. I knew she would chose you as a Special." Kenny reminded.

"But how?" I asked, curiously.

"I dunno. Just a feeling." Kenny smiled mischievously. "Well, that's your class."

I gave him one last smile before entering the class. "Thanks."

"May!" I called her name when I saw her brown hair in the crowd. Instinctively, she looked behind, and smiled at me.

"Ready?" She asked me. We began our walk home, and a car had to go past us before we crossed the street.

"First day, and we've already got a load full of homework." May rolled her eyes, and pulled up the suitcase bag.

"I know! I have at least a worksheet in every class, except PE. But I have to come up with a coordinating move in Ms. Fantina's class." I tried to remember what we had for homework. Yep, that seemed about right.

"Yeah. Did we have this much homework in Veilstone High?" May questioned. I thought back on it. Truthfully, all I really remembered was doing a few worksheets now and then, and hard-core study sessions with either May or Paul.

"Don't think so. But we're paying for this, so I bet parents complain if teachers don't give a lot of homework." I replied.

"Ugh. Good thing we're home, I can't bear to carry this any longer. I noticed that May was home already, and I just had to walk another block to get to my apartment.

I waved good bye to May, and approached my apartment. A moving truck drove away, and I entered the entrance of the building, and walked up the stairs to the second floor, where I lived. The good thing about these apartments was that you only had one other family living in the same building, one reason why the rooms were very roomy.

When I walked up to the first floor of the building, I saw people pushing cardboard boxes inside the first floor house.

_Might as well greet my new neighbors._ I thought, as I knocked on the door of the first-floor resident.

"Hello?" I knocked, and rang the doorbell. It had a wind like chime to it, which for some reason put me in a happy mood.

I heard some grumbles, as the door creaked open.

"Hello! I'm your neighbor! I live on the second floor." I told the mysterious person, who I couldn't see. But this person had onyx black eyes, and sighed before closing the door on me.

After a while, I heard jiggling of metal clanging together, and then the person opened the door fully.

I felt my school suitcase bag drop out of my hands, and fall to the floor. Out of all the people, it just had to be him.

"Hn. Someone else in my life that annoys me."

**So I tried to make this story without rushing, but I don't think I did a very good job. T_T And also, Leaf might be a little OOC, because I've seen her as a quiet, shy girl, but here it seems like a leadership like girl. And I think I kind of like it like that :D I tried to make this a long chapter, and surprisingly, it didn't take long. Maybe an hour or two of writing each night. I'm happy that summer's approaching, so I can write more :3 But I have exams, so I'm going to have to stop writing until that week passes. But I promise you a good chapter!**

**And could I have at least 10 reviews total before I post my next chapter? I love hearing reviews and I think it would help me with my writing a lot. :D**

**Oh, and sorry if there's any mistakes, I had someone edit it for me but they might have missed a few things. **

**Word count: 10,010 words!**


End file.
